


81. Pen and Paper M!DB/Cicero

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy and adorable for those who like to see Cicero happy and not being murdered by Chac’s cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	81. Pen and Paper M!DB/Cicero

**Author's Note:**

> view my Tumblr http://chac-ozai.tumblr.com/ for the rest of the drabbles.

“Are you certain there’s nothing a little erm…smaller? Cicero feels like a dwarf in this” a freshly washed Cicero was scuttling out into the hall, shyly walking his way towards the Listener who sat in his reclining chair. Sun was pale beating on the glass windows of his manor home, and Cicero stepped into the light, wearing nothing but one of Chac’s own tunics. Oversized and hanging around his shoulders, it bunched up around his waist and hung almost like a white dress around his thighs. He was bare underneath and below, his freckled chest and back exposed and the elf smiled brightly.

“Oh but you wear it so well, It looks better on you than me.” Chac didn’t want him stepping out of it, seeing the little Jester he’d learned to love wearing his clothing and seeming so pipsqueak inside it was doing something to Chac and he liked it.

“Is there no end to your flattery, Listener?” Cicero plopped his rear onto the master bed, stretching his bare legs out and sighing. Chac’s eyes followed him all the way.

“You’d best get used to it” Chac grinned from ear to ear watching Cicero run his bare, pink toes through the wildcat skin rug below. Cicero idly played with his rusty wet hair, feeling shy and half naked before the elf who stared shamelessly. “Now stay right there, I like that.” The artist had a book in hand, tattered leather binding and loaded with pages.

“Oh, so you’re drawing Cicero now? Are you going to draw me like one of your Argonian wenches?” the flamboyant man waved a hand over his face, posing and smiling behind the feeling of shyness. The years have damaged his confidence, but the elf never failed to make him feel good enough to be loved.

“Well I certainly can try, how many scaly breasts would you like? Three? Four?” Cicero laughed and it was an infectious one. Chac took the quill to the paper and began to sculpt a human shape, Starting with Cicero’s outrageous pose. He traced the man’s face to a refined point, licking his lip in concentration.

Cicero’s arm was getting tired, but he didn’t move an inch. He giggled when Chac’s own wicked one was heard, the artistic elf drawing the man sporting a hefty tail and raptor feet, posing on the bed.

“It’s done, come here and see..” Cicero lept off the bed, climbing his barely-dressed self into his Listener’s lap to see. His face was shockingly precise, but the madman cackled with joy seeing his hideous rendition.

“Oh, Listener, Cicero’s beauty is indescribable. And I love what you've done with my gills.” Chac was warmed by his touch, and the Imperial gladly snickered over the sketch for as long as he wanted.

Chac didn’t mind, he’d learned to love the way it sounded when he was the cause for them.


End file.
